Sadie Hawkins Dance
by musicmovesme
Summary: self summarizing... NaruxHina, SasuxSaku, NejixTen, ShikaxTem, some language
1. Blackmail and Ramen

Disclaimer: don't own 'em but wish I did

Chapter 1 Blackmail and Ramen

The time has come…

They cannot fail…

All Konoha must know…

It's time for…….

**THE FIRST ANNUAL KONOHA SADIE HAWKINS DANCE!!!**

"I can't believe we got stuck putting up posters!" Naruto complained. Kakashi-sensei said this was an important mission!"

"At least it's an assignment," Sakura said halfheartedly.

"But this is boring!"

"Shut up Naruto…" Sasuke warned the orange-clad ninja.

"Let's make this interesting, Sasuke-teme, I'll bet 10 bowls of ramen I can put up more posters than you!"

"Fine, you're on."

"Wait! Sasu­­—"

It was too late; the two ninja ran of at a blinding speed.

**Later at the Hyuuga House**

knock-knock

"Who is it?"

"Hinata, it's Tenten"

"Oh, hi Tenten."

"Hi Hinata, where's Neji?"

"In his room, why do y— oooh…" Hinata giggled at a now cherry red Tenten.

"What?"

Hinata looked up at Tenten and just kept laughing.

"WHAT!?"

Hinata ignored Tenten and ran upstairs.

"Neji! It's for you!"

Neji slowly came to the door.

"Tenten?"

"Hi Neji…"

"Did Sakura KO Lee again?"

"No, I was just in the area, and…um…. I was just wondering if you'd…er… go... to... the dance with me?"

"No."

"But wh—"

"No."

As Neji began to walk away, he saw a sly grin come across Tenten's face.

"You wouldn't dare." He said.

She started to glare at him.

"You swore you wouldn't tell anyone!"

She turned to leave.

Realizing he was defeated, Neji conceded. "Fine, I'll go… damn…"

Smiling victoriously, Tenten left yelling "Pick me up at 7!" and then ran off to plan.

(AN: what's Neji's secret? I don't know, I asked you!)

_Now where was I? oh!_

By now Naruto and Sasuke have met back up in front of the academy and collapsed on the soil.

"184…cough…you?"

"213…"

"No! I lost again!"

"Calm down Naruto, I don't want your ramen; I just wanted to see you lose…"

Naruto pouted and sat up, "Double-or-nothing? Sasuke?" There was a brief silence then a rustling of leaves. Naruto turned to see that Sasuke had run away. _Only 3 things can make him run like that… _1- _snakes, _2-_ Sakura, and…_

"Naruto!"

_Ino…_

"Hey Naruto, have you seen—"

"Sasuke…sigh… he went that way."

As Ino ran in the direction she was given, Naruto could not help but think to himself. (no not THAT, perverts) _Damn Sasuke, how come all the girls chase him? What does he have that I don't? Who am I kidding, I'd be lucky to get a date this millennium…_ So having thoroughly depressed and angered himself, Naruto walked into town to have some ramen and vent.


	2. All is Fair in Love and War

Sorry it took so long to update! But I'm back, and so is Naruto!

Chapter 2 All Is Fair in Love and War

"This sucks! I'll never have a date by Friday!" (A/N: it's Tuesday)

-chew- _this is all Sasuke's fault _–slurp chew-

A few yards away, Hinata sat behind a tree and tried to summon up the courage to ask Naruto out. She slowly approached him and clutched a folded piece of paper.

"Naruto-kun…"

But, still in his self-induced slump, Naruto turned and yelled "WHADDYA WANT!?!" at which Hinata fainted.

Naruto came to his senses and saw Hinata unconscious on the floor.

"GAAH! Whadoido, whadoido?" He idiotically rambled. "I know!"_ now how did Kakashi say to do this?_

Naruto put his hands on Hinata's chest and proceeded to give her CPR.

Hinata woke and seeing Naruto leaning over her, once again collapsed. At this precise moment Sakura happened to walk by and notice this somewhat unusual sight…

"NARUTO!!!"

Sakura began pounding the living daylights (and nightlights) out of him.

Once again, Hinata woke and sat silent, not sure whether to help Naruto or run. She decided to help and walked up to tap Sakura on the shoulder.

"Hinata, are you OK? What did this pervert do to you? Tell me it wasn't THAT!"

The shy Hyuuga told Sakura that Naruto was trying to help her after her unsuccessful attempt at asking him out.

"Really? Oh… Naruto, Hinata has something to tell you…..

**Meanwhile in the Forest**

Shikamaru sits in a clearing staring at the sky…

"This is pointless, they all look like clouds." –rustle- "Now who do we have here? Let me guess, you're here in another desperate attempt to get me to go to that dance with you, only to have me tell you ,once again, that I don't dance and you're not from Konoha, right."

"How perceptive."

"Flattery won't help your chances, but thanks anyways."

"What about a threat?"

"Surprise me…"

"I know your tactics, tendencies, limits… We'll fight. You win, and I leave. I win, you take me to the dance."

"Typical, let's make this interesting."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Same stakes but we make it permanent… If I lose, I'm yours…"

At that Shikamaru ran into the forest.

"So predictable…."


	3. Did You Miss Me?

Now to the meat of this story. (or chicken, lettuce, whatever you prefer)

Chapter 3 Did You Miss Me?

"Sure Hinata, what is it?"

"Um… I was going to ask you to go—" Once again, Hinata fell unconscious onto the floor of the ramen shop.

_Oh brother, this is going nowhere…_

"Naruto,"

"What?"

"Hinata was about to ask you to go to that dance with her."

"What did you say??"

"I said—"

Naruto collapsed and hit the floor.

_No! Now what do I do?_

**Back at the Forest**

_What should I do? Go into the forest and risk his posession? Wait…_

"Great Cutting Whirlwind!"

The wind technique cut a small path through the trees. Temari ran through the improvised escape route.

_This will be interesting…_

The lazy ninja sat and pondered his next few moves.

_Where can I go that he can't follow? Hnnn... simple._

Temari again started running, but not to where Shikamaru had planned.

_Where is she going?_

He looked to see her headed to the (almost) most private place in the world… the ladies room… He rushed to intercept her, but it was too late.

"You have to come out eventually!"

Shikamaru waited a few minutes, then began playing shogi against himself to pass time.

**2 Minutes Later…**

"Mate."

**5 Minutes Later…**

"Mate."

**30 Minutes Later…**

"Temari, I can only come up with a few more ways to beat myself…"

**5 Hours Later…**

_That's it_

"Shadow Imitation Technique!"

The shadow, lengthened by time, creeped under the door and slowly made its way towards Temari.

"What? A clone?"

Temari appeared behind him.

"Did you miss me?"

"No…"

"What, but—"

"Split shadow."

"Hmph. Now what, you go back to playing shogi the rest of your life."

"Live each day quietly. See you Friday…"

At that the number one coward left to buy a tux.


	4. Brown or Black?

Chapter 4

Sakura began to drag the new couple to Tsunade's place. (she couldn't wake them up)

_Damn it, Naruto, you should lay off the ramen…_

"Tsunade-san!"

"Sakura? Why are you here and why did you bring that insolent brat? What happened to Hinata?"

"Long story, but I can't wake them up. I've tried everything."

"I'll bet you didn't try this…"

Tsunade threw some water on their faces.

"Huh?? Where am I? What's that hag here for?"

"Sakura… why are we here?" Hinata whispered to her.

"Enough with the questions!! You two collapsed and I brought you here because I couldn't wake you up. C'mon Hinata, we're going to get you a dress…"

So Sakura and Hinata left to the store.

"Now what about 'that hag'?"

"Uh-oh…"

**At the Store**

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here?"

"Shopping, what did you think I was doing?"

"Yeah, but you… you don't normally…"

"Why does everyone say that…"

"Well, it's just…."

"I know, I know. Now tell me this: brown or black?"

"What?"

"Brown or black? For my tux…"

"Wait a second, you're going to the dance?"

"Yeah, you act so surprised…"

"Well… it's just… oh forget it, black."

"Thanks."


	5. Dating Lessons with Guy

Chapter 5 Dating Lessons with Guy

"Guy-sensei! Guy-sensei!"

"What is it Lee?"

"I have a problem sensei."

"Well, out with it!"

"I can't… get a date! –sob–"

"You've come to the right place my boy! As Konoha's Prideful Green Beast I will teach you everything I know about getting a date!"

"Yes sensei!"

So Lee took out his notepad and pencil and wrote down every word as he followed Guy around Konohagakure.

"Lee, your first lesson is looks. Now a guy like me has no problem with that!"

Lee scrawled 'looks' on his notepad.

"Next are pickups."

"Pickups?"

"Yes, now for Guy's list of pickup lines:

Are you accepting applications for you fan club?

You're so sweet you put Hershey's out of business.

Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?

Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?

I wanted to show this rose how beautiful you are.

If I could rewrite the alphabet I'd put U and I together."

So Guy went on to list a myriad of other horrible pickup lines as Rock Lee studiously wrote down everything he said.

"Now ,Lee, I have taught you everything I know about dating."

"That's it? What about the actual date? What if she says no? –sob– Sensei?"

Guy took off.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you with that!"


	6. Run Sasuke Run!

_Now where are we? Ah yes we left Ino a while back, let's continue from there!_

Chapter 6 Run Sasuke Run!

"Sasuke-kun! Where are you?"

_Why do I attract girls with OCD???_

"Sasuke!"

_He couldn't have gone too far…_

Sasuke kept going, slowly making his way around buildings and through alleys, so not to attract any undue attention. He made his way past Tsunade's apartment just as Naruto escaped his insult-induced doom.

-THWACK-

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"Shh! Naruto!"

"Hn?"

"Naruto! Shut up!"

"Give me one good reason why!"

"There you are Sasuke!"

"That's why!"

"Sasuke-kun! Come back!"

Sasuke leaped over market stalls and dodged pedestrians in an effort to get away from his desperate pursuer. In his hurry, he turned a corner and ran into Sakura and Hinata coming out of the store.

"Sasuke?"

"Can't talk, gotta keep run–"

An idea raced through Sasuke's mind.

"Sakura-chan! Quick! Ask me out!"

"Wh…wh…what?"

"Just do it and hurry!"

"Uh, Sasuke. Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Yes! I will!"

Before she could react, Sasuke had grabbed her hand and put his arm around her shoulder.

_Wow, he must really like me!_

Sakura's hope was short-lived, but not her pride. As she saw Ino rounding the same corner with Naruto hot on her heels screaming, "What the hell is going on!?!" she realized Sasuke's desperation had caused all this. But then, revelation: _He picked me over Ino… time to rub it in…_

"C'mon Sasuke! Let's go pick out our outfits!"

"Wh– I mean, sure!"

Sakura walked back into the store, arm-in-arm with Sasuke. Ino watched in despair. Shikamaru walked out, tux in hand, and saw the mayhem filled seen: Naruto holding a new dress and lifting Hinata off the floor and Ino staring at him with a strange glazed over look in her eyes.

"What's going on? Why are you all here?"

"Hey Shikamaru!" Ino yelled with renewed pep.

He put 2 and 2 together.

"Taken," He said nonchalantly.

"Taken," Naruto followed.

So Ino left to plot the rest of her social life without Sasuke.


	7. Answered Question

_Alright break's over back to business!_

_Oh yeah! Additional disclaimer: I do not own or manage Linkin Park, no matter how awesome that would be._

Chapter 7

**At The Hyuuga Main House**

-ding dong-

"Sakura-chan, I don't know about this. What if he doesn't like the dress or there are those long silent spells when we don't say anything?"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Sakura opened the door. Naruto was standing outside.

"Hey Sakura. Where's Hinata?"

Sakura stepped aside, revealing Hinata standing behind her.

"Hinata, I got this for you."

He held out a blue rose, freshly picked.

"It… it's beautiful!" She finally managed to say.

"Yeah, Ino was sulking so much, she gave it to me for free."

-**THWAK- **"You never EVER do that!"

"That hurt! And where'd you get that frying pan!?"

**I gave it to her.**

"Who the heck are you!"

**I'm the author.**

"Ok, and what the hell did you do that for?"

**I have my reasons.**

"You have reasons? Well I want to see those reasons!"

**Really?**

"Yeah, I do."

Sakura pulled out a baseball bat.

**That good enough for ya?**

"Uh…. Yeah, I'm good…"

**Great, now can I get along with the story?"**

"Whatever you say."

**Later at the Dance**

The couples walked through the doors, arm-in-arm.

"Who's that on the stage," Naruto asked.

"I don't know."

"Me either."

"Hey author!"

**What now.**

"Who's that band?"

**That's Linkin Park**

"Who are they?"

**Just get on with it.**

"Hmph….. stupid author……."

**Do you want me to give Sakura the bat again?**

"NO! No, I'm ok! Really!"

So the pairs danced and talked. And at the end of the night, they went back to their houses.

As Naruto walked Hinata to her door, they talked about how great the band was, how good a time they had, and how uncomfortable Neji looked.

"I really had a good time, Hinata."

"I did too."

"So I guess I'll see you around?"

"Mhm."

"Bye."

"Bye."

_Wow, that's it; it was nice though,_ she thought.

Naruto came running back.

"I forgot one thing."

He kissed her cheek, and let with another, "See ya around!"

"And that's how my parents met. Does that answer your question?"

**Perfectly.**


End file.
